How I Got Five Months Detention
by elle224
Summary: One-shot.  Roselle Pascoen always harbored a secret crush on professor Snape, but never intended to do anything about it.  Until those darn Weasley twins decided to make her play spin the bottle.


On a windy November evening Gryffindor common room was crowded with laughing students from multiple houses. The group currently occupying the gold and scarlet room was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, the Weasley twins, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Roselle Pascoen. "All right you lot, settle down, what do you want to do?" George questioned. "Well brother dearest I for one think we should play a Muggle game," Fred suggested with a mischievous grin. "how about spin the bottle?"

"Oh, that sounds like it could be quite fun." Luna said while staring into the blazing fireplace. "Erm…how do you play spin the bottle?" Susan questioned anxiously. "Don't you worry about it little Hufflepuff." George winked, causing said Hufflepuff to flush a delicate shade of pink and the rest of the group to chuckle good-naturedly. Harry, having grown up in the Muggle world thus knowing full well what a game of spin the bottle entailed, smirked slightly. "Everybody game?" George asked looking for any signs of refusal, but for the most part he was met with smiling, excited faces except for one bushy haired Gryffindor who looked almost sick.

"W-well, um we can't play; we don't have a bottle _to_ spin." Hermione stuttered, embarrassed at the prospect of having to kiss her long-time crush in a room full of people, including his older brothers. "She's right." Ginny exclaimed a bit deflated. "Have no fear kiddies." George smiled whilst swishing his wand. Moments later an empty Sleekeazy bottle came zooming down from somewhere inside the girl's dormitory. "Oi Weasley, watch out that bottle's gonna, oops too late." Roselle smirked. "Bloody hell!" Ron shouted as the bottle in question smacked his head before landing in his brother's hand with a soft thud. Fred rolled his eyes, "Alright, as much fun as it is to watch ickle Ronniekins' antics, let the games begin."

"Does everyone understand how to play now? You've wasted time I could have spent snogging Roselle." George raised his eyebrows suggestively. "In your dreams Weasley." the sixth year Ravenclaw snorted. "How does she know what I dream about Fred?" he asked with a faux scandalized expression. "Ew, stop it." Ginny protested loudly. "Yes. Yes we all know how to play." Harry remarked, his impatience getting the best of him.

"Neville, how 'bout you go first?" "Oh, um no I don't wan-" but his reply was cut short by the bottle that was roughly shoved at his chest. Neville clumsily sat the Sleekeazy bottle on the ground and twirled it; it spun for a few times before coming to a stop in front of a giggling Susan Bones. "Yeah, well done Neville!" one of the twins shouted. Neville slowly stood up on wobbly legs and made his way over to the pretty Hufflepuff. Ignoring the catcalls, Neville leaned in and softly pecked Susan on the lips. Harry and Ron ruffled Neville's hair as he sat back down. "Attaboy!"

By the time the clock struck midnight Fred had kissed Hermione, making the latter turn a violent shade of red and Ron mutter a slew of expletives, George had awkwardly kissed Luna and Harry had practically snogged Ginny. The only ones who hadn't had a chance to spin the bottle were Ron and Roselle. "Okay, well as fun, and I use the word lightly, as watching this display of uncontrolled hormones has been, I think I should head back to Ravenclaw Tower because," Roselle paused to check her watch. "it's TWO HOURS PASSED CURFEW! Merlin I need to get to bed, I'm a bloody prefect that means I'm a role model for the other students!" Roselle frantically gathered her belongings and ran toward the portrait hole. "Hold it Pascoen! Just spin the bottle and you can leave. How much is ten minutes going to affect you?" Fred called to the frazzled prefect. She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to stay. She sat back in the circle with an audible sigh. Her pale hand grabbed the neck of the shiny blue bottle and aggressively twirled it. The bottle passed a tired Neville, an excited George, an amused Fred, a spaced out Luna, an apprehensive Hermione, an impatient Ron, a bored Susan and the snogging forms of Ginny and Harry before landing on the portrait hole. "Ha! Even the bottle thinks I should go back to my dorm." she scoffed. "No, that's not fair!" George whined. "Er…what if she goes out in the corridor and kisses the next person to come around the corner?" Neville questioned timidly. The room was quiet, all in awe of Neville's idea. "Brilliant Neville!" Susan cheered.

Roselle stood out in the dark corridor tapping her foot while waiting for someone to reach her. "Can I leave, I've been out here for twenty minutes!" she whispered to the heads poking out from behind the painting of the Fat Lady. She was met with similar responses from all her friends: no. Roselle huffed and checked her watch for the umpteenth time that night when she heard footsteps. She threw a quick glance toward the portrait hole and noticed all the eager faces peering at her expectantly. The first thing she noticed about the figure that was quickly approaching her was that the person was covered in black head-to-toe.

"Miss Pascoen what, pray tell, are you doing out of bed at this ungodly hour?" the deep, velvety voice of the potions master asked. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, and her breathing hitched; she had always had a bit of a crush on Professor Snape, there was just something enticing about his keen intelligence and acerbic wit. "Sorry professor…its just I have…a problem." Roselle stated a bit uncertainly, as she tried unsuccessfully to block out the snickering of her so-called friends. Snape raised his eyebrows at her vague statement, "go on." She gulped, willing her pulse to slow down. "And um isn't it a teacher's job to help students?" "To a certain extent Miss Pascoen, and if you do not get to the point that you are trying to fruitlessly make soon you will be serving detention with me for the next two weeks." he snapped. "Right. Sorry sir. How far does that extent extend Professor Snape?" Roselle said, trying to think of how she was going to kiss Snape and not get killed in the process. The way she saw it there were only three possible outcomes of snogging Snape, the first being her getting expelled on the spot, somehow she figured that Snape wouldn't take well to being sexually harassed by a student, even if that student was of age, the second being he would hex her into oblivion and the last was serving detentions for the rest of her career at Hogwarts. The latter sounded infinitely better than the rest. "Miss Pascoen I do not have the patience to deal with your juvenility-" Snape's verbal lashing was cut short by a set of pink lips being pressed unceremoniously against his.

He stood perfectly frozen for a few seconds before his surprisingly warm mouth started to come alive. Roselle unthinkingly threw her arms around his neck, which was a bit difficult seeing as he was quite tall. Coming to his senses Snape broke the passionate kiss and staggered away from the flushed face Ravenclaw. The Potions Master's normally pallid face held a slight red tinge and his eyes that typically revealed no inner emotions had a strange spark in them. Lust? Once Roselle regained the ability to think she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and ran toward Ravenclaw Tower without looking back. "See you tomorrow professor Snape!" she cried giddily. After she answered the riddle to get inside her dorm she stood against the dark blue wall and slid down until she reached the floor. With a crazed grin she buried her face in her bag and let out a girlish shriek. Maybe she would stay out after hours again.


End file.
